The proposed project is designed to increase the number and quality of underrepresented minority students at Burlington County College (BCC) in New Jersey who will pursue a career in biomedical research. By combining supervised research, seminars and career counseling, this project will not only enhance the scientific capabilities of talented students but also introduce promising students who have not been exposed to scientific research. To accomplish this goal, the specific aims of this proposal are (1) to recruit and retain minority students at BCC and to ensure their successful transfer to baccalaureate degree programs in science, a package of services (i.e., recruitment and retention programs, career counseling and support, tutoring, mentoring, study groups and counseling) will be administered by BCC, (2) to heighten interest in biomedical careers, all minority students (regardless of their majors) will be urged to attend a seminar series dealing with various aspects of health care and biomedical research, (3) to provide minority students with an opportunity to work with Rutgers faculty members on biomedically-oriented research projects during the summer months, with the opportunity to continue throughout the year, and (4) to update knowledge of biomedical research among BCC science instructors through a two-week summer workshop. The Rutgers-Camden campus is located in the midst of one of the nation's most economically depressed urban areas. At present, most Camden residents, who are predominantly members of ethnic groups, who decide to go to college often attend the local county colleges (including BCC) and less than 5% choose to major in the sciences. Therefore, one of the major objectives of this proposal is to encourage more local residents to consider a career in biomedical research by exposing them to the environment for scientific learning and research opportunities that exist at Rutgers. In short, this proposal will create a long-lasting partnership between Rutgers and BCC. This partnership will allow BCC to benefit from the scientific, technical and administrative resources of Rutgers, and it will allow Rutgers to expand both the number and quality of its future minority student pool in health-related programs. The role of Rutgers in this application will be to make additional opportunities available for science instructors and their minority students at BCC; the role of BCC will be to guide and facilitate these activities and encourage their faculty and students to participate in the proposed project.